18 sierpnia 1990
Program 1 7.25 TV TR - zajęcia wakacyjne: technologia uprawy kukurydzy 8.05 Program dnia 8.10 Tydzień na działce 8.40 Na zdrowie - prog. rekreacyjny 9.00 Ziarno - prog. Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.20 Kino Teleferii: "Partnerzy" - odc. 13,14 serialu USA 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.40 Militaria, obronność, nowoczesność - mag. wojskowy 11.05 Julij Kim - bard - poeta 11.35 TV koncert życzeń 12.05 "Siódemka" w Jedynce - francuski prog. satelitarny: "Berta" film fab. prod. francuskiej 13.35 Lustro - mag. opini publicznej 14.10 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Triera z Aten" - grecki film dok 14.55 Nad Niemnem, Piną i Prypecią (11) - Z okien wileńskiej pracowni - prog. z udziałem prof. Wiktora Zina 15.15 Żyć - magazyn ekologiczny 15.45 Flesz - prog. informacyjno-muzyczny dla młodzieży 16.10 "Wielki malarz drobnych egzystencji' - film dok. o Wojciechu Weissie 16.40 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: 1920 - wydanie rocznicowe 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Black Sabbath wraca 17.45 Mistrzostwa Polski w tańcach towarzyskich - Gdańsk 90 18.30 Butik 19.00 Dobranoc: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok 19.10 Z kamerą wśrod zwierząt: Lato 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 XXVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki - Sopot 90: Koncert galowy (1) 21.50 Sport 22.10 XXVII Miedzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki - Sopot 90: Koncert galowy (2) 23.30 Telegazeta 23.35 "Ośmiornica" - odc. 6 (ostatni) sensacyjnego serialu włoskiego (cz. 4), reż. Luigi Perelli, w roli gł. Michele Placido 1.25 Jutro w programie Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.15 Kino rodzinne: "Żuraw i czapla" - cz. I filmu prod. polskiej 9.00 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej (w tym "Benny Hill") 10.00 CNN Headline News (wersja orginalna) 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej (cd) 10.30 "Jądro ciemności" - odc. 7 serialu komediowego USA "Cudowne lata" 10.55 Czas akademicki - Katolicki mag. młodzieżowy 11.25 Program dnia 11.30 Premiera filmu wieczornego: 'Filmowiec" - film fab. (dramat społeczny) prod. USA, reż. Josef Leytes; w roli gł. Rod Steiger 13.05 Bariery - problemy ludzi niepełnosprawnych 13.25 Igrzyska Solidarności - Gdańsk 90: konkurs skoku o tyczce 14.00 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 25 i 26 serialu USA 15.30 Egzamin z ćwiczenia dokumentalnego: "Ola" 16.00 Kontakt TV w kontakcie z przyrodą: "Zamrożone balony" - film dok. o Spitsbergenie 17.00 Bruce Forsyth - program rozrywkowy angielskiej TV 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Benny Hill - prog. rozrywkowy 19.00 Sztuka ogrodowa w Polsce 20.00 Koncert Wielkiej Orkiestry PR i TV pod dyrekcją Antoniego Wita, Justus Frantz - fortepian 21.00 Dwa + 2 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Filmowiec" - powtórz. filmu 23.20 Komentarz dnia 23.25 Program na sobotę BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 Introduction to Pure Maths: L'Hdpital's Rule 7.05 Computing: Data about Data 7.30 Playdays 7.50 Muppet Babies 8.15 The 8.15 from Manchester 10.50 Prince Valiant 12.27 Weather 12.30 Grandstand 12.35 Athletics 13.00 News 13.05 Golf 13.55 Racing 14.05 Motor racing 14.25 Racing 14.35 Golf 14.55 Racing 15.10 Golf 16.50 Final Score 17.05 News; Weather 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 Stay Tooned! 17.45 The Flying Doctors 18.35 'Allo 'Allo! 19.00 That's Showbusiness 19.30 Takeover Bid 20.00 Miss Marple: 4.50 from Paddington 21.50 News and Sport; Weather 22.10 Match of the Day. Liverpool v Manchester United for the Tennent's FA Charity Shield 23.00 Cross of Iron 1.05 Weather 1.10 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Maths: Group Theory 7.15 Organic Chemistry: Chiral Synthesis 7.40 Form and Function of Fossils 8.05 Easter Worship: The Greek Liturgy 8.30 Genes, Goals and Supergoals 8.55 Putting IT in Its Place 9.20 Evolution: The Picture Wings of Hawaii 9.45 Shakespeare: King Lear - Workshop 10.10 Images: Viewing with Electrons 10.35 Namibia: Territory without a State 11.00 Policy-Making in Education: The Oldham Experience 11.25 Evolution: Time for a Change 11.50 Design for Managers: The Flight of the Eagle 12.15 Special Needs in Education: Pack Up Your Troubles 12.40 Mantegna: the Triumphs of Caesar 13.05 Education: Time to Learn 13.30 Museum of Modern Art, New York 13.55 Culture and Belief in Europe 1450-1600: Toulouse - Money and Power in Provincial France 14.20 Third World Studies: Migration - the Ankara Response 14.50 Mahabharat 15.30 FILM Lost Angel 17.00 Magnificent Obsession 18.40 Eyes on the Prize 19.40 NewsView 20.25 White Noise 21.05 Designs on Europe 21.50 The Atlanta Child Murders 23.20 United - the Full Story 0.15 Closedown